This invention relates to the use of the cyclohexanol derivative having the structure: ##STR1## the lactone derivative having the structure: ##STR2## and the phenyl derivative having the structure: ##STR3## taken alone or in combination as repellents against the mosquito species, Aedes aegyptae.
A continuing need exists in the environment for repelling the mosquito species, Aedes aegyptae, from the proximity of mammalian species particularly in view of the fact that such insect species carry and transmit various diseases such as equine encephalitus.
A number of materials are well known in the art for repelling Aedes aegyptae including DEET.RTM.. However, a need also arises for a repellent against Aedes aegyptae which is not only efficacious but is also aesthetically pleasing as an aroma.
The compounds having the structures: ##STR4## are efficacious Aedes aegyptae repellents, taken alone or taken in combination with one another, and at the same time they have aesthetically pleasing aromas. Nothing in the prior art implies that compounds having such structures have the unobvious, advantageous, effectiveness against Aedes aegyptae that the compounds of our invention have.